Just a Romance
by Lunetaylina
Summary: She wasn't okay with the idea with going to the dance with him to make up for an accident that wasn't his fault. She wasn't okay with one of her friend's moving in on him after she had lost his attention. She wasn't okay when she caught them kissing in the rain. She was however going to be okay in the end.
1. Just a Intro

**Disclaimer**: I do not own NARUTO, although thinking about Gaara with long sexy hair make me want too. I don't own NARUTO or any of the NARUTO Characters. The OCs in this Fic are based off of real people but will turn up into the story often.

* * *

Just a Intro

* * *

It seemed like just yesterday she attend that dance with her date, her childhood crush. It seemed like only yesterday they kissed under that mistletoe in Paris.

Sadly, all those were broken. In one little moment she was never meant to see.

It seemed only yesterday she saw him kiss her so called friend, his best friend's ex-girlfriend.

Maybe he was right. Maybe she was being a little too harsh on him.

Then again maybe she wasn't. Then again maybe she was being a little lenient on him.

It seemed only yesterday she was taken in by a man she hardly even knew. It seemed only yesterday she went back to school as if nothing ever happen.

◊_**Just | a | Romance◊**_

It hurt. It just hurt so much.

It hurt to see her suffer, to see her in the arms of another. It hurt to see her in the arms of his best friend.

It was his fault. It was her. It was both of theirs'.

It was his fault that she was crying, that she was walking through the doors with a smile. His fault that she was talking briefly with _him_, that she was handing something off to Sakura and walking away with tears in her eyes… It was his fault that _he_ glance at Sakura before following his girlfriend.

If she was still his girlfriend, if she forgave him, if he just had the guts to go and beg for forgiveness from her father, her cousin, her sister and her on his knees.

It hurt having to walk away.

◊_**Just | a | Romance◊**_

What was happening? What was happening to her? What was happening to make her whole world crash down around her?

Was she always this stupid? Or was it something that just came with the New Year?

What was happening to everything she tried so hard to keep for the last 16 years of her life?

She should have known better. She should have just left her jealousy behind. She should have known with one look… that she was going to be blamed for all of this.

What was happening to make Hinata give her the necklace? What was happening to make Sasuke glare and then follow that Hyuga? What was happening to make Naruto run out the front doors of the school?

What was happening to make her break down inside?

◊_**Just | a | Romance◊**_

Whatever led him to follow her was between them. Whatever led him to invite her in that first night was between them. Whatever led them to become this close was between them.

Could things really change between them this fast; with just a change of feelings?

Whatever led him to have a comfortable psychology session with her was between them.

Why couldn't he just follow his own advice? Why couldn't he have just left her in the rain?

Could he really be softening up just a bit?

Whatever led him to her was between him and someone that wasn't her. Whatever led him to actually feel empathy for her was between them? But whatever led him to stop her that night was between him, him and him.

* * *

Author's Notes:

1) I really liked how I did this opening. It's different then my normal route but I like it.

2) Before any of you review for my grammar in the beginning I know that the proper way to say the title of this is "Just _an _Intro" but then it wouldn't have matched with the title. Ever noticed that? My title have to connect with the title (The Homecoming; The Summary, The Journals, The Party?).

3) I already have my first chapter finished so I might post it when I post the next chapter for The Homecoming.

4) Hope you enjoyed the Intro.


	2. Just a Setup

**Disclaimer**: I don't own NARUTO or any of the NARUTO characters.

* * *

Just a Setup

* * *

"So, Hinata, guess what happen last period!" a bubbly bubble gum haired girl interrupted her reading.

Hinata looked up from her book, her reading glasses slipping down on her nose, "What?"

"I asked Sasuke to the dance!"

**◊ | Profile | ◊**

**Name**: Sakura Haruno  
**Age**: 16  
**Height**: 161 cm (5'2")  
**Weight**: 45.4 kg (100 lb)  
**DOB**: March 28  
**Personality**: Outspoken when she is confused or if anything bothers her leading to the point of where she begins to yell, question or complain to, or about, someone. Over the years her outspokenness seemed to lessen but not by all that much. Many students describe her with a split personality calling it "Inner Sakura". "Inner Sakura" manifests off of her inner emotions, and/or thoughts. "Inner Sakura" is usually brought to the surface when she is either very pissed or very emotional, which would lead to her violent outbursts.  
**Appearance**: She known for her carnation pink hair matched perfectly with her celadon eyes and flawless skin. Although, she has a rather larger forehead then most girl her age earning her the nickname "Miss. Brow" from Pre-K up 'til now. Sakura would normally try to cover it with her bangs and long hair but something happen and she came to school with her hair chopped off and bangs pulled back.  
**Relationships**: Sakura was pretty close to both the Outcast and the Dream Guy of the school as they grew up together, always being in the same classes in grade school. She was also close to Ms. Gossip, more closer to her then the guys, Miss. Princess of Konoha High, and W. Mistress.

**◊ | Profile End | ◊**

Hinata glared at her friend over the top of her reading glasses, "You interrupted me for that? Why?"

"Aw, you make it really hard for me to get mad at you when you do that, Hina. See? And you say you aren't beautiful." the pinkette said taking her seat across from the Hyuga.

**◊ | Profile | ◊**

**Name**: Hinata Himawari Hyuga  
**Age**: 15  
**Height**: 1.6 cm (5'2")  
**Weight**:**DOB**: December 27  
**Personality**: She's shy, soft-spoken, and polite, usually calling another by last name 'til told otherwise. With her family other's judge her to be rude and very edged but she is really vice versa. Which changes rather slowly the more you are around her. She is depicted as the more mature, organized and understand out of her school group.  
**Appearance**: Hinata had dark eggplant hair and fair pale skin, traits she required from her deceased mother, that are occasionally covered by a soft-to-heavy blush. Lavender blush eyes, that comes from her father.  
**Relationships**: She's the cousin of another dream guy of the school. Has a brother/sister relationship with the Dog Lover and the Bug Lover of the school. She's close friends W. Mistress and is kind of close to a worker at the café in downtown, who was also known as W. Mistress.

**◊ | Profile End | ◊**

Setting her book down and removing her glasses she stared at her friend with a raised eyebrow, "So?"

Sakura perked up, "He said yes! Hinata, I'm going to the Holiday ball with hottest guy in the school."

"Now we just need to figure out who's Ino going with." the Hyuga stated.

"What about you and Tenten?"

"Tenten's going with Neji. You were there when he asked over the phone last Saturday and right after she started to go crazy started to fuse about what she would wear."

"Oh, yeah," Sakura said slumping a little. "What about you?"

"I'm not going." Hinata answered honestly."

"What? Why?" the Haruno slapped her hands flat on the table top and stood up. "Why are you not going? Are you grounded you or something? Hyuga family meeting?"

Hinata laughed at her friend's distress, "No, I am not grounded. There is no Hyuga meeting, Neji's going. I just don't want to go, enough said. Ino is going to need help because once she finds out that-"

"I'm doomed." said girl said as she took her seat. "Why didn't anyone tell me that Shikamaru wasn't going to dance?"

Sakura turned in her seat to face her best friend, "He's not going?" she shot her head toward Hinata. "Why?"

"He asked a Temari Sabaku to the dance but the principal won't allow it."

Sakura held up one finger, "First of all, why did he ask her?"-Holding up a second finger-"Second, why won't the principal allow it?"

"I don't know maybe he actually likes her or something. She can't come because she attends Suna Academy."

"What does that chick have that I don't?" Ino asked.

**◊ | Profile | ◊**

**Name**: Ino Yamanaka  
**Age**: 17  
**Height**: 162 cm (5'3")  
**Weight**: 46 kg (101 lb)  
**DOB**: September 23  
**Personality**: Ino was always that type who that about boys and her weight. She's very confident, kind and just an outspoken as her besties if not more.  
**Appearance**: The most noticeable things about her are her baby blue eyes and vanilla blonde hair, which she always has set in a high ponytail and a part covering the right side of her face.  
**Relationships**: Particularly close to the Smart Lazy Pants and the Teddy Bear seeing as their parents were long time buddies. Once again, best friend to Ms. Pink but also friends with W. Mistress and Miss. Princess.

**◊ | Profile End | ◊**

"What's the topic on today?" a new voice joined the conversation taking the seat next to Hinata.

"On Shikamaru's new girlfriend," Ino pouted.

It wasn't that she really liked Shikamaru in that kind of way but it was a deal they would have since middle school. If she was never able to find a date then he would be the alternate.

"Oh, that Sabaku chick? Yeah, I heard she's two years older than us."

"So she's already a freshman in college?" Sakura asked, her mouth shaped in shock.

Hinata looked at the table, "Which means my source was wrong. Then she's attending Suna University?"

"Actually, Shikamaru says she's a junior in college. Apparently, she's like super smart or something." Kiba explained.

**◊ | Profile | ◊**

**Name**: Kiba Inuzuka  
**Age**: 16  
**Height**: 169 cm (5'5")  
**Weight**: 52.5 cm (116 lb)  
**DOB**: July 7  
**Personality**: Kiba was one of the short-tempered and impulsive people in the group, which leads him to one of most people to often make mistakes when he becomes irritated. He's often seen with a joyful smile when around people he really like or dislikes. He's almost never seen without his dog, Akamaru.  
**Appearance**: Like the rest of his family he inherited messy russet brown hair, sharp black eyes that are almost with slit like pupils and the traditional red upside down triangles on his cheeks from his clan.  
**Relationships**: Mentioned before has a brother/sister relationships with Miss. Princess and Bug Boy. He was also close to the Outcast, the Smarty and the Teddy Bear.

**◊ | Profile End | ◊**

"So, I have to compete against an older woman." Ino stated lying down on her desk. "How did he even meet her?"

Kiba shrugged, "I think his father dragged him to the bookstore once. He fell asleep… You know you just ask him yourself when he shows."

"If he shows." both, Sakura and Ino, added.

Sakura twined her fingers together, "So, Ino did you hear Hinata isn't going to the dance?"

Ino sucked in a breath, "Really?"

Listen boys, we are real breath mature and bright girls who don't do that classic "GASP, he said what?" act. We handle it very maturely and reasonable. Which will be seen as followed.

Out of nowhere the Yamanaka reached over the table and took Hinata's collar, "Listen, Hyuga, you are going to the dance and if you don't I will put hell into your world."

Hinata laughed, "Honestly, just because you can't get a date doesn't mean you can't go either. You go dateless and I'll go dateless."

Ino paused and then let go the purple haired teen, "Never mind."

For the rest of the class Sakura laid off of the subject as they just discussed random things like another day until the teacher walked in.

"So, how are you today, Mr. Sarutobi?" Hinata asked quirking an eyebrow. "Is there anything new?"

**◊ | Profile | ◊**

**Name**: Asuma Sarutobi  
**Age**: 32  
**Height**: 191 cm (6'2")  
**Weight**: 82 kg (179 lb)  
**DOB**: October 18  
**Personality**: Asuma is the laid-back kind of teacher, not getting involved in anything too wild unless needed. When not surround by so many students or on school grounds he'll usually be caught with a cigarette in his mouth, either lit or waiting.  
**Appearance**: He has brown eyes, short black/blue spiked hair and beard to match. He usually wears khaki pants, a collared shirt under an army green sweater.  
**Relationships**: Close friends with several of the male teachers, romantically involved with Kurenia Yuhi.

**| Profile End | ◊**

"No, not really," he answered.

"So, how's Kurenia? With the baby and all, I was wondering if she'd need a baby sitter?"

"She's doing fine and I will let her know. Okay, now, I want you all to pull out your notes and learning logs…"

The period dragged out like any other school day before the bell rang.

Asuma handed out review sheets for next week's test right before the bell rang.

Sakura and Ino stalked Hinata all the way to her locker.

"Okay, fess up, why aren'r you going to the dance?" the both asked.

Hinata shrugged, "I don't know… Maybe, I'm not the type to go to dances or the type who likes to wear dresses. Or put on to much make up… Which excuse did you like better?"

"HA!" Ino jumped back a little point a finger toward her. "So you admit you're thinking up excuses to not go to the dance."

Hinata slapped her finger out of her face, "No. The point is I do not want to go."

Sakura sighed and leaned against the locker next to her friends, "Seriously, why wouldn't a teenage girl want to go to a dance?"

"I don't wanna."

"Why don't you wanna?" Ino questioned again. "Does this have something to with someone not asking you to the dance?"

The Hyuga laughed, "Guys, why are you so uptight about this? It's just a dance."

"Just a dance?" the best friends asked in shock.

"Look, just because you may think I should go, I really shouldn't. I just don't want to go so drop the subject. I mean it."

"Hinata, a dance is never just a dance." Sakura said. "Next you'll be saying something so wrong… like… a name is just a name."

Said girl's eyebrows shot up, "Really? Because I never reacting the same why you two did at the sound of Sasuke's name."

The girls squealed.

"See. I'm sorry, I'm not like you. Besides, the dance is in a week. It's not like a miracle will happen and a guy is going to ask me out. Their all taken, and if they aren't they'll assume all the girls are taken." she explained.

Sakura suddenly grinned making Hinata go paler.

"I should get out of here while I still have a chance." she concluded slamming her locker closed and turning away.

"Hinata, will you just listen?" Sakura pleaded.

"Sorry, I have to get to class before I'm late."

The pinkette turned and pouted to her best friend, "This is what I get for trying to be supportive."

"Aw," Ino patted her back. "It's okay. I know you only meant it for the best and that's what counts. So, why don't we go ahead and find her a date anyways."

_**◊Just | a | Romance◊**_

Ino leaned over Sakura watching as the names of dateless men be written down.

"Okay, so we have Choji, Sai, Oji, Lee, Naruto and Shino." Sakura said. "We can split it down the middle. You interview Choji, Sai and Oji, while I interview the rest."

The blonde nodded, "We aren't going to let Hinata know until we pick the last two, right?"

The Haruno agreed, "So at the end of the day we meet at your locker, discuss this and then introduce her to the finals on Friday."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Good because we started as soon as we get out of this class."

**_◊Just | a | Romance◊_**

The blonde wandered around the school looking for the certain black hair male.

Finally, she turned the corner were his group usually hung out.

"Oji!" she shouted waving wildly to catch not only his attention but the groups.

**◊ | Profile | ◊**

**Name**: Oji Migeru Gomesu  
**Age**: 15  
**Height**: 165 cm (5'5")  
**Weight**: 53 kg (119 lb)  
**DOB**: January 13  
**Personality**: Oji is the type of guy that could do almost anything to make a girl laugh no matter what it takes. He's considered one of the immature people in his group but is one of the smartest.  
**Appearance**: He has black hair and dark brown eyes, that are normally covered by blue thin wire rimmed glasses. Tanned and kind of chubby, hardly seen without a smile and is very polite  
**Relationships**: Oji is closer to Miss. Connections and Mr. GBF, who he meet when he moved into town in their last year of grade school. Rumored to had dated the twin/Miss. Connections but always shot down that idea. His sister was Ms. Connections II.

**◊ | Profile End | ◊**

Ino approached the group and with a polite smile, "I'm sorry but I'll just need to borrow him for a moment. Would you guys mind at all?"

The group stopped their normally loud talking and stared at the man in question.

Oji stood up and shot a tin foil ball at the strawberry blonde man at the head of the table and followed Ino away from his group.

"Yes…?" he started before realizing he hadn't even talked to her before.

Ino raised her eyebrows before realizing the situation, "Oh, sorry, I'm Ino Yamanaka, Sakura's friend."

The male nodded and shook her hand, "Why would you need to talk to me?"

"Nothing much but there's been a rumor around saying that you don't have a date for the Holiday dance."

"This is true but I am sorry to inform you I don't have an interest in blondes." he explained.

"I'm flattered you'd think I came here to ask you to be my date but it isn't for me."

"I'm not interested in pink either."

"Once again, no, you see Sakura and I have a friend who doesn't have a date and the thing is we need to find her one. We were actually wondering if you'd be interested."

Oji stared at her, "I'm sorry but I don't think so. Um, I already have a date."

"Really?"

He nodded and then counted on his fingers, "10 actually. My group is planning on going together."

"Well, shit, there's one." she said under her breath. "Thanks you for your time, anyways. If it doesn't work out with the group the offer might still be open."

X Oji.

_**◊Just | a | Romance◊**_

Sakura took her normal seat in front of another black haired male in their math class. She had to get this done fast because they had this class with Tenten, who would tell Neji if she heard anything.

She turned to the male behind her and gave a smiled, "So, Lee, I have a question to ask you."

**◊ | Profile | ◊**

**Name**: Rock Lee  
**Age**: 18  
**Height**: 172 cm (5'6")  
**Weight**: 55 kg (120 lb)  
**DOB**: November 27  
**Personality**: Lee was the overly energetic, one track minded and extremely enthusiastic. He's a nice guy, idolizes his neighbor, or gym teacher, Gai. He's very honorable and has respected for almost everyone he meet, he's not the type of person to hold grudges.  
**Appearance**: He has thick eyebrows, which earned him the nick name "Bushy Brows" from his friends. Underneath his brows were round black eyes. His hair is in a bowl cut style and has the kind of hair every girl wants, shiny.  
**Relationships**: Lee is close to Mr. Dream Guy II and W. Mistress. Has a father/son with the gym teacher.

**◊ | Profile End | ◊**

"I am sorry, Sakura, but I am the DJ for that event." he answered blinking.

Sakura instantly frowned at her stupidity. He had announced to the group just the other day that he was helping Gai with that.

Turning back in her seat she began to bang her head on her desk.

'Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot. Shit, shit, shit, shit.' she thought as she continued.

"Sakura, you should not do that." Lee said worried for his friend.

X Lee.

_**◊Just | a | Romance◊**_

Ino rushed to her class and sat next to one of her friends. The substitute stood in front of the class with a nasty expression.

She wished Kurenia would just hurry up and get off her maternity leave, Drama was no fun with the asshole, who didn't even know how to pronounce his words correctly.

"Hey, Ino, hey." someone called out to her.

Turning her head slightly she stared at the guy who was on the list, "What is it, Choji?"

**◊ | Profile | ◊**

**Name**: Choji Akimichi  
**Age**: 16  
**Height**: 172 cm (5'6")  
**Weight**: 88 kg (193 lb)  
**DOB**: May 1  
**Personality**: Chōji is a very kind, polite, and caring person, that both his father and Asuma have said is his greatest strength.**Appearance**: he has brown hair, black eyes, red swirl marks on his cheeks for his family, along with the family's round physique.**Relationships**: He's best friends with Mr. Smart, having been childhood friend much like Ino and Sakura, but is just as close to Ino. He's also close to Mr. Dog Boy, Bug Boy and the Outcast.

**◊ | Profile End | ◊**

"Do you have a date for the Holiday thing yet?" he asked.

Ino sighed, "Choji, one, it's not a Holiday Thing, it's the Holiday Dance. And two, please do not remind me."

"So you don't have a date?"

"Choji!"

"Ino, I… I was wondering if you'd… be willing to go with… me?"

Her blue eyes looked at Choji.

Was he serious? Did he really want to go with her?

Blushing slightly, she hid her face in her hands, an attempt to keep the heat down.

Oh, God, this was one of her best friends. He's known her since they were in diapers. He knows how she gets about every little thing. Did he seriously mean it?

"Look, it's alright if you don't. I was just asking."

She leaped.

"No, Choji, it isn't that I don't want to go. In fact, I'd love to go with you."

He grinned in surprise and in joy, "Really?"

"Really, it would be an honor." she blushed again.

X Choji

**◊_Just | a | Romance◊_**

Sakura looked around her homeroom and waited for her normal crew.

Sighing she pulled out her doodle book, and began making absent minded lines until the teacher came into the room followed by a smug looking Sasuke and disappointed looking Naruto.

**◊ | Profile | ◊**

**Name**: Sasuke Uchiha  
**Age**: 17  
**Height**: 168 cm (5'5")  
**Weight**: 52 kg (115 lb)  
**DOB**: July 23  
**Personality**: Normally Sasuke showed more compassion to those he was close too. To others he first meets/hates/annoyed with he's usually cold and cruel. He's somewhat arrogant.  
**Appearance**: Sasuke had black/blue hair that usually grew faster than the others. He his eyes were black, and onyx color. His skin was lighter than the rest of his family. Sasuke's hair was what most people would say duck butt style, his bangs framed his face. Most girls would describe the younger Uchiha as handsome but there were still a few that held no interest.  
**Relationships**: Best friends the Outcast, close friends with Sakura. He also held a type of friendship with Dog Boy and Neji for a while. Although the friendship with Kiba was he was still somewhat close friends with Neji.

**Name**: Naruto Uzumaki  
**Age**: 17  
**Height**: 166 cm (5 feet 4 inches)  
**Weight**: 51 kg (112 lb)  
**DOB**: October 10  
**Personality**: Naruto is hyperactivity, being exuberant, impatient, impulsive, and cocky.  
**Appearance**: Naruto had blonde hair that brought out his sapphire eyes. He had three marks on his each cheek.  
**Relationships**: Best friends with Sasuke and Sakura. He's close with Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji. Other than that he's pretty close to the rest too.

**◊ | Profile End | ◊**

"For the last time Sasuke was the one who started it." the blonde male whined as Kakashi just sighed as he sat at his desk.

"Naruto just take a seat."

Naruto grumbled as he took the seat in front of Sakura.

She shook her head and listened as Kakashi gave out the reading assignment.

As soon as she could she turned to Naruto, "Hey, do you have a date to the Holiday Dance yet?"

The blonde looked up with wide eyes at the pink haired girl and then suddenly a embarrassed grin spread across his face, "No."

"Oh, good," Sakura said smiling. "Were you planning to go?"

He nodded.

"Okay, I know this girl and she's refusing to go because she doesn't have a date." Sakura explained hoping he wasn't getting the wrong idea.

He was… and was just about to say that he'd be happy to take her when Sakura finally got the rule question out.

"So, I was wondering if you… maybe want to take… Hinata?" Sakura said nervous.

In the moment Naruto flashed through several emotions. Those of hurt, Sakura didn't want to go with him, surprise, going with Hinata, shock, same thing, and finally humor, because what was the chance of the Hyuga Heiress liking the rebel?

"Good one, Sakura." he laughed.

Sakura's eyes flickered to the front of the class to check if Kakashi was watching before smacking the back of blonde's head causing him to face plant is desk.

"You idiot, I wasn't kidding. Hinata's refuses to go to the dance because she doesn't have a date and the only available guy at the moment is you. So just as a friend ask her to the dance."

"But-"

"No."

"Sak-"

"No."

"W-"

Sakura just finally whipped the English text book off of her desk and hit Naruto square in the face.

Naruto.

_****__Jus_t | a | Romance◊

After drama Ino hurried into the hall. She was still jumping out of her shoes because she had a date even if it was with Choji she still had a date.

She glanced at her list of names and read the name with rolling eyes. There was one place to find Sai and that was the art room.

**◊ | Profile | ◊**

**Name**: Sai Ato  
**Age**: 18  
**Height**: 5'6"  
**Weight**: 117  
**DOB**: November 25  
**Personality**: Sai is considered as emotionless, which was true when first meeting him although he did chance over the past couple of years. He is almost never seen with other a book bag with pens, pencils, marker and a sketch book.  
**Appearance**: Short dark black hair with the same black color eyes and pale skin.  
**Relationships**: He's friends with almost everyone. He's closer to Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto.

**◊ | Profile End | ◊**

She entered the art room with caution. It was always so quiet.

Do you remember when you watch a scary movie and even though there's a ton of people in a room there's a suffocating silent, and the victim gets killed anyways?

It was the same feeling that was creeping up her spine as she walked between the long aisles of tables.

Everyone looked almost the same. Their faces were all pale but their eyes reflected the colors of their work. Their hands were all different. Either dusted in color from pastels, blistered or ink stained from sketching, wet or just plain dirty from clay. Finally she reached the back of the room where people were covered in paints.

Ino slipped her bag off of her shoulder as she took the empty seat next to the painting boy.

"Hey, Sai." she greeted.

Sai turned toward her forgetting his work for a moment, "Hello, Beautiful."

"Any plans next week?" she asked.

"Depended what you mean by that." he said returning to his work.

"For the Holiday Dance, it's not for me." she explained.

"I found the perfect way to kill her!" a high pitched accent voice said. "I'll stab her with a pencil!"

"No," a softer lower voice said. "You don't stab her, you slit her throat with it."

"See this is why I keep you around."

Ino and Sai both turned to face two girls. The first was taller, thinner, short brown wavy hair and long thin pretty face. The second was shorter, curvier, longer straight brown hair and rounder pretty face.

"Oh, I didn't know you had company today." the shorter one said, the girl with the softer voice. "Bibi and I will be with An and Eimi."

He nodded before turning back to Ino, "That was Runa… she's my date to the dance."

Ino smiled.

X Sai

_**Just | a | Romance◊**_

At the end of the day Ino met Sakura at the locker with a smile.

Sakura came a while later with an extremely pissed off face, "Anything?"

Ino nodded with her lips firmly pressed together, trying to hold it in…

"I didn't. Lee is DJ. Shino's going out of town and Naruto-"

"Choji asked me to the dance!" Ino said blushing again.

Sakura dropped her notebooks, "What?"

The both kneeled to the ground to pick up the lost items.

Ino met her friend's eyes, "I know he was my list for her but before I had a chance to ask him, he asked me. Can you believe it? I have a date."

"A date with Choji?" Sakura asked.

The Yamanaka nodded, "Sadly, it would have left Sai and, well, the dude would be killed in a second when Neji found out."

"Then it leaves Naruto… God, help us. We'll meet at your house tomorrow morning and try to figure out how we're going to get him to ask her." the pinkette said.

Ino nodded and skipped along with her friend out of the school.

_**Just | a | Romance◊**_

"Why do I have to do this?" Naruto whined.

"Because, she doesn't have a date and neither do you." Sakura reasoned.

He crossed his arms, "That's a pretty lame reason."

"Just do it, please? If you don't she won't go to prom."

"I don't see why that's my problem."

Sakura and Ino looked at each other for the briefest moment, sending messages to reach other.

"It's time for Plan B."

Naruto's eyes suddenly widen. It was thing between them since elementary Plan A was Plan Ask. If that didn't work it'd be Plan B, Plan Bad. Once they advanced he'd run…

"Please, please, please, please." both girls repeated over and over, their hands clasped and eyes pleading.

"Please, just ask her out to the dance." Ino continued.

"She's our best friend and she won't come unless she has a date. PLEASE! Naruto, I'm begging you." Sakura begged as her eyes began to water.

Naruto's eyes shifted to the people walking by as this scene was taking place. They were getting weird looks and people were whispering…

"Please, Naruto," Ino spoke up. "You don't have a date; she doesn't have a date-"

"You're the better choice. Better you then a complete stranger right?" Sakura asked.

Naruto looked at the begging girls, "Isn't wrong to ask her if I want to go with you?"

"Naruto~!" they whined.

"Just for the one night, please. Forget that you like me and try to find someone. Please, just do it." Sakura said.

Naruto looked iffy, "I don't-"

"Oh, look!" Ino said in a random direction. "Here's your stop!"

The blonde female then pushed the blonde male into the middle of the hall making him crash into someone.

Naruto whipped around to confront Ino when two things happen. One, the girls ran away and two, a small 'ow'-ing sound reached his ears.

"Hinata, are you alright?"

"Hina, how many times do I have to say "Shove a guy"."

"I hardly think that's necessary right now."

"Shove it."

**◊ | Profile | ◊**

**Name**: Neji Hyuga  
**Age**: 17  
**Height**: 5'7" (172.2 cm)  
**Weight**: 119.4 lb (54.2 kg)  
**DOB**: July 3  
**Personality**: Neji Hyuga was serious, for the most part, very mature for his age; didn't like to really be partying like normal teens would. He was an excellent student, respectful to teachers... a little less then respect to his classmates... as well as a great athlete.  
**Appearance**: He had long dark brown hair, like the rest of the males in his family. Fair skinned and lavender blush, a bit more gray, eyes  
**Relationships**: Cousin to Hinata, close friends with Miss. Weapons, Tenten, and Lee. He's actually on a friend/rivalry with Sasuke too.

**Name**: Tenten  
**Age**: 17  
**Height**: 5'5"  
**Weight**: 105 lb  
**DOB**: March 9  
**Personality**: Tenten is the independent type of girl, a strong woman rights activist. Although she is fierce toward people she also has a soft side that comes out when she's around friends.  
**Appearance**: Brown eyes as well as long brown hair, normally pulled up into twin buns.  
**Relationships**: Her best friend is Hinata Hyuga, shares a close relationship with Neji and friendship with Lee.

**◊ | Profile End | ◊**

Naruto turned back around to see the Hyuga heiress on the ground with her cousin and her best friend having a hissy fit over her.

"I'm so sorry, Hinata." he said as guilt kicked in. He rushed forward and offered his hand. "Ino pushed me and all I know is that I bumped into someone. I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

"It's fine." Hinata said as she picked up her bag from the ground. "I completely understand. She can be quiet-"

"Annoying?" the blonde offered.

Hinata looked at him, "I was going to say "overbearing" but whatever works."

"Hey, Uzumaki." Tenten said shoving a notebook into his chest. "You're escorting the princess to her next class. You know as an apology."

Naruto let the notebook fall into his hands, "Aren't you guys taking the same way?"

"No, we have class in the library today. You better walk her, mister, or I might just tell her father about this incident. Come on, Neji."

Hinata stood next the male, speechless, watching the two senior walk down the hall. Once they were out of sight she turned toward her classmate, "You don't need too. I'm capable of walking by myself."

"And some weird dude tramples you?" Naruto joked with a smile. "No way, your father would have my head."

"I don-"

"I'm not taking a chance. Let's walk." he said as he took hold of her hand and gently pulled her along.

They walked next to each other in silence for the most part until the notebook Tenten had shoved at Naruto slipped and fell to the ground.

"Oh, sorry." Naruto muttered as he swept it back up. When he was just about to close the wire bound book he noticed not only writing in it but some so drawings. "Cool, is this a sketch book, or something?"

"Yeah, I was actually heading to Art when-"

"So you're into the creative stuff?" he interrupted her as he flipped through the pages. "These are really good. I like the silhouette of the… What was it a tulip?…"

He fell silent for a moment as he closed the book, "It's funny I've known you since kindergarten and all I know about you is your name, title, class, age and favorite color. Hinata Hyuga, Heiress, Homeroom: Kurenia, 15 and purple."

"Yes, yes, yes, yes and no." she answer. "Despite what I wear I don't really like purple."

"You're kidding."

She shook her head, "My favorite color is really Cobalt blue."

"So like my eyes?"

"No. You're eyes are more of an Azure blue, which actually go well with your tan skin."

"Now you're just kissing up."

Hinata laughed.

"Okay," he started. "Since I apparently don't know anything about you let's play a game."

"Like a question game?"

"Yeah, I ask a question and then you ask one. One question each and then smaller questions after as long as they relate to the first one." he explained. "First question, when is you're birthday?"

"The 27th of December; when's your birthday?"

"October 10th."

"Missed it by two months." she muttered.

"Seriously, two months?"

"No, who could miss your birthday when you come into class screaming you're 17."

"Why so rude?"

"Is that a question?"

"No," he answered. "Let's see: Favorite season and why?"

Hinata stopped walking and turned toward his slightly, "My favorite season is winter because it has my favorite month, holiday and my own birthday in it; your favorite season?"

"I don't really… No, total lie; I guess my favorite season would have to be fall then. It has my birthday and favorite holiday but I don't have a favorite month." he answered.

"Okay, well, this is my classroom."

"Yeah, it nice to catch up-"

"Don't be an idiot." a hissed voice said clear enough for both to hear.

"Ask her out. Do it." another voice joined the other one.

Naruto turned around as Hinata leaned to the side. Sakura and Ino were standing not far from them, only the corner that was a door away. Naruto waved at them slightly before turning back to the Hyuga.

Silence engulfed them as they listened to Sakura and Ino's pleas.

Finally Naruto sighed and Hinata could see what was coming, "While it's on topic. What do you-"

"You don't have to." Hinata interrupted him. "I know how they our and if you just ignore them for a while they'll stop. You don't need to take; you already walked me to class."

"No, I want to take, it'd give us a chance to finish our game." he said. "The question is if you want to go with me."

Hinata opened her mouth but no words came out. She stayed out for a couple of seconds trying to form a good answer either to let him down or take him up…

"N-Naruto, I'd like to go with you but-"

"It's okay. I want to."

"Okay." she said with a smile this time. "You need to get to class and," she leaned to stare at the girls who were in the middle of a victory dance. "You two need to get to class as well but don't think you're off the hook."

Sakura and Ino stuck out their tongue at her before spinning around and disappearing behind the corner.

"Well, I'll see you later then." Naruto said as he began to walk to his first period of the day.

Hinata stood there in a daze for several moments, "Naruto?"

The blonde turned back, "Yeah."

"My sketch book please." she said with a slight blush on her cheeks.

Naruto glanced at the object still in his hand, "Oh, um, sorry." He close the distance fast as he took two long strides to had her the book.

"It's fine. Hurry, you have a minute to get across campus." she said. "See ya."

**_◊Just | a | Romance◊_**

"I cannot believe you two." Hinata stated as she closed her locker. "Forcing Naruto to ask me to the dance? Really?"

It was the end of the 2nd block and they were all headed to their third block, which was Science.

"It wasn't all that bad." Ino said. "He said that he wanted to take you."

"Because you were pressuring him from behind a corner not even a meter away." the Hyuga stated as she closed the metal door.

"You guys talked to each other didn't you? And he held your books, isn't that what you always dreamed of?" Sakura argued.

Hinata and them turned to walk to the classroom, "I won't deny that but I would have liked it if he didn't on his own free will. Not because Ino shoved him into me and Tenten threatened to tell my father. Sure I had real conversation with him, only to find out that he knew nothing about me."

"I'm sure-"

"Sakura, you know more about Shino then he knows about me. He didn't even know my own birthday." Hinata explained. "I like I really do but…"

"You aren't sure if it's in the same you use too?" Ino suggested before wrapping an arm around the girl's shoulders. "Don't worry every girl has been in your shoes before."

"Really?"

Ino smiled at her friend it was like talking to a little sister about her first crush, "Of course. Okay, maybe not for Sakura or Tenten, we both know that they like the type that always have a stick shoved up their asses."

"Hey, Sasuke doe… Okay he can be a jackass sometime but there is no stick. I know that. He's nice when he wants to be."

"And Neji, isn't that bad either. He has a soft spot for Tenten… and sometimes Lee." Hinata defended her cousin.

"Either way you aren't not the only one who has doubts; love can push you away but always finds a way to drag you back in." Ino explained. "Now come on before we're late."

* * *

Author's Notes:

1) Yes, I know it's been forever since I've updated and I feel terrible but school is really kicking my butt right now, Jazz Band additions, which I made and now have Jazz almost every morning, sadly lost a family member. I finally got around to typing and I don't know when you might hear from me again because End of Level Testing is coming up, and band concerts for my regular Concert band are coming up in March along with the State Band Fest. Then Jazz usually takes concerts to Elementary Schools too. Then there are the science projects (Gumball Machine). Busy, busy, busy but I will not let that stop me. I promised when I first started so expect more coming just not soon.

2) I'd like to thank KK Slider999999999, or now Kibble Kin Slider, for reviewing and also wish her a happy birthday. It was yesterday for her but it's today in the US. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KK!

3) EDIT: 4/28/2011


End file.
